scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Animal's Life (1998)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "A Bug's Life" (1998) Coming in May 2020. *Flik - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Princess Atta - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Dot - Cream (Reignited; OC) *The Queen - Becky (OC) *Aphie - Pichu (Pokémon) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mr. Soil - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Dr. Flora - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar; TV Series) *Thorny - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Cornelius - Spyro (Legend of Spyro) *Hopper - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Molt - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Grasshoppers - Various Animal Villains *Thumper - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Axel and Loco - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan; TV Series) and Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Grasshopper next to Axel and Loco - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" - Sid (Ice Age) *Ant who gets tired - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *P.T. Flea - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Francis - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Slim - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Heimlich - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dim - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Gypsy - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Manny - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Rosie - Nala (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) *Tuck and Roll - Sonic and Shadow (Sonic X) *The Fly Brothers - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Thud - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Flies at the Circus - Bikini Bottom Citizens (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Maggots - Zephyr and Spry (Young; OC) *Drumming Tarantula - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Harry and Bug Friend - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) and Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Mime Bug - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bartender - Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Cockroach Waitress - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mosquito Waitress - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slick - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Bird - Godzilla (Godzilla; 2014) *Baby Birds - Meggy, Desti, Tari and Saiko (SMG4 series) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) Gallery Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Flik Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Princess Atta Becky (OC) 24.png|Becky as The Queen of Ant Colony Ukulele Pichu anime.png|Pichu as Aphie BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny and Plucky duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg|Plucky Duck as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Soil Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as Dr. Flora Timon.jpg|Timon (Animated) as Thorny Spyro Reignited.png|Spyro as Cornelius Merlock.jpg|Merlock as Hopper Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward as Molt 20100824102749!Kat1.png|Mr. Kat as Thumper Tublat.jpg|Tublat and Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Axel and Loco Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as P.T. Flea Life of Crime 14.png|Mr. Krabs as Francis Balto1.jpg|Balto as Slim Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Heimlich Sulley.png|Sulley as Dim COMO ENTRANAR A TU DRAGON 3 Trailer Espanol 2 NUEVO Animation - Familia - Ninos maxresdefault.jpeg|Light Fury as Gypsy Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Manny Nala-adult-the-lion-king-5.14.jpg|Nala (Adult) as Rosie Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-1.83.jpg|Sonic and Heroism Wiki - Shadow The Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Tuck and Roll Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as The Fly Brothers Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Thud Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla Peel and Stick Giant Wall Decals.jpg|Godzilla as the Bird Meggy (Human) Render.png|Meggy Spletzer, Category:Dragon Rockz Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:SMG4